Dérive
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki savait très bien ce qu'était être fan de quelque chose. Certains allaient quand même beaucoup trop loin.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Erasermight et Seroroki sont aussi présents.

* * *

Katsuki savait très bien ce qu'était être fan de quelque chose. Il avait admiré le grand All Might depuis son enfance. Il avait vu tous ses films. C'était d'ailleurs son idole qui lui avait donné envie de faire ce métier.

Aussi, il vivait avec le fan ultime. Deku avait toujours été un gros fanboy d'All Might. Encore plus que Katsuki. Il collectionnait tout sur son idole. Pas que sur lui, en fait. Il avait aussi beaucoup de choses sur les autres acteurs, ainsi que sur Katsuki. Ils avaient même une pièce spéciale dans leur appartement pour entreposer la collection de Deku.

Katsuki savait donc très bien ce qu'était être un fan de quelque chose. Il comprenait que cela pouvait prendre beaucoup de place dans la vie de quelqu'un. Il savait aussi que c'était important d'avoir une passion dans sa vie. Il ne se voyait pas lui-même arrêter d'admirer All Might. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était devenu adulte qu'il allait arrêter de regarder ses films.

Il pensait toutefois que certains fans allaient trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin. Katsuki ne pensait pas à ceux qui leur envoyaient des déclarations enflammées. Il était vrai que cela pouvait paraître bizarre parfois. Certains avaient l'air d'être graves. Tant qu'ils restaient dans leur coin, cela ne posait pas de problème, cependant.

En fait, ceux qui les reconnaissaient dans la rue et voulaient leur parler, n'étaient pas si gênant que cela. La plupart du temps, ils venaient juste pour leur dire 'bonjour' ou leur demander une photo et un autographe. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas une foule, cela restait encore gérable.

Ceux qui lui posait plus de problèmes, étaient d'un tout autre niveau. Katsuki ne savait même pas s'ils pouvaient être considérés comme de vrais fans. Ils regardaient bien la série dans laquelle ils jouaient avec assiduité. Ce qui était une bonne chose à première vue.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans le fandom. Ce qui prouvait qu'ils étaient passionnés par ce qu'il faisaient. Il fallait voir ce qu'ils faisaient, cependant. C'était loin d'être triste.

Normalement, Katsuki n'en avait rien à faire de ce que faisaient leurs fans pendant leur temps libre. Ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Cela les regardait et, ce n'était pas son problème.

C'était toutefois difficile d'ignorer ce que ces crétins faisaient quand ils s'amusaient à tout foutre sous le nez des acteurs. Katsuki ne se souvenait plus qui avait été le premier à être contacté par un fan à ce sujet. Sans doute Kirishima.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui en avait, était que ces soi-disant fans se permettaient de venir les harceler pour leur faire prendre part à leurs conneries. La première fois que l'un d'eux avait reçu un message, à ce sujet, ils n'avaient rien compris à ce que la personne racontait.

Ils leur parlaient de ships et de canon. Ils avaient dû chercher sur Internet pour comprendre ce qu'était ce charabia. Ce qu'ils avaient découvert, était juste hallucinant. Katsuki avait cru que cela avait été une blague au début. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi con.

Certains atteignaient des sommets dans le ridicule. Après avoir fait des recherches, ils avaient compris que cela n'avait pas été un simple troll. Ils étaient plus que sérieux et, c'était ça qui faisait peur.

Cela avait commencé à cause d'un ship. Celui entre le héro joué par Deku et, son ami d'enfance, joué par Katsuki. Comme ils étaient les persos principaux de l'histoire, ce n'était pas étonnant si certains fans les shippaient.

Jusque là, ce n'était rien d'anormal. Katsuki avait déjà entendu parler de ce que les fans faisaient avec les persos des séries ou films. Cela ne l'intéressait pas mais, chacun avait le droit de faire ce qui lui plaisait. Ils avaient donc tout à fait le droit d'avoir ce ship.

Le problème était que le personnage de Katsuki n'avait pas été toujours très sympa avec son ami d'enfance. Pendant longtemps, il l'avait repoussé. Il lui avait même dit de se suicider à un moment. Cela ne plaisait donc pas à certains. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Cela ne s'arrêtait pas là, cependant. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas le ship attaquaient les autres fans. Ils disaient que ceux qui shippaient ces deux personnages faisaient l'apologie de l'abus. Même quand ils écrivaient le ship dans une situation toute mignonne où il n'y avait aucune violence.

Il y avait donc des espèces de pavés pour expliquer pourquoi ce ship était toxique, malsain et abusif. Qu'il ne pouvait être que comme cela. Bien sûr, les fans du ship ne laissaient pas faire et, répondaient. Eux aussi faisaient des pavés pour expliquer pourquoi ils aimaient ce pairing et, pourquoi il n'était pas abusif.

C'était donc devenu la guerre entre les deux groupes. Ceux qui n'aimaient pas le ship et attaquaient les autres, s'appelaient les antis. Pour des personnes qui se disaient contre le harcèlement et l'abus, les antis étaient très forts dans ce domaine.

Il fallait croire que le harcèlement était permis quand cela concernait des personnes qu'ils n'aimaient pas. Ils ne voyaient pas de problème dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils en étaient même fiers et, disaient que ceux qui se plaignaient du harcèlement, étaient des hypocrites.

Il y avait encore plus drôle. Si beaucoup s'accordaient à dire que le perso de Katsuki était un gros connard, certains ne voyaient pas de problème pour le shipper avec un autre perso.

Pour ça, cela dépendait des antis. Certains pensaient que le seul ship à être abusif était celui avec le perso de Deku. D'autres estimaient que tous les ships avec lui étaient abusif, excepté celui où il était avec un autre de ses amis.

Il fallait voir leur logique pour justifier leur ship tout en descendant les autres. Aussi, ils étaient beaucoup à prétendre que leur ship était déjà canon. Si quelqu'un n'aimait pas le ship en question, il se faisait traiter d'homophobe. Ces derniers attaquaient tout le monde.

Cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Parce que cela ne leur suffisait pas de s'en prendre aux autres fans. Ils devaient aussi s'en prendre aux acteurs et, à la production. Ils n'avaient aucune honte. Katsuki ne se serait jamais permis de faire cela avec les acteurs d'un film.

Les antis leur envoyaient donc des messages sur les réseaux sociaux. La plupart du temps, c'était pour demander quand leur ship deviendrait canon. Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver mais, ils étaient incapable de le comprendre.

Ces abrutis étaient allés jusqu'à faire une pétition pour demander à ce que leur ship devint canon. Ce qui était drôle quand certains prétendaient qu'il l'était déjà. Katsuki devait reconnaître qu'ils ne manquaient pas d'air. Ils harcelaient et insultaient la production et, ils se permettraient encore de leur demander quelque chose.

Ces abrutis étaient allés encore plus loin. Pour une raison ou une autre, les antis avaient décidé que la logique de leurs ships devait aussi s'appliquer aux acteurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu fumer ?

De toute évidence, ils n'étaient pas capables de faire la différence entre la réalité et la fiction. Katsuki en avait vu des crétins mais à ce niveau, cela dépassait l'entendement.

Tous les acteurs ou presque se faisaient donc attaquer. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur avec les antis. Même s'ils s'en foutaient de leur avis, en réalité. C'était juste chiant de recevoir leurs messages. Ils avaient beau les bloquer, de nouveaux arrivaient toujours.

Ashido se faisait traiter de tous les noms à cause de sa relation avec Kirishima. Parce que leur ship dans la série était aussi considéré comme toxique selon les antis. Les deux personnages étaient pourtant bien montrés comme étant amis. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire.

Katsuki se recevait un flot d'insultes pour tout et n'importe quoi. En fait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les antis le shippaient avec un seul perso. Il paraissait évident qu'ils le détestaient. Ils devraient donc ne le shipper avec personne. Au moins, ils seraient logiques.

Le réalisateur se faisait aussi traiter de tous les noms. Raciste, pédophile, transphobe, homophobe et autres imbécillités. Sachant que Monsieur Aizawa était en couple avec All Might, c'était un comble.

Cela pouvait paraître bizarre mais, Deku s'en prenait aussi plein la gueule. Au début, ils l'aimaient bien mais, cela avait changé. Les antis avaient décidé que son personnage était ennuyeux. D'après eux, le personnage jouait par Kirishima ferait un meilleur héro. Le fait que Deku était avec Katsuki devait leur être resté en travers de la gorge.

Katsuki ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ils continuaient de regarder cette série. Il était évident qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils n'aimaient pas les personnages principaux, rien n'allait dans leur sens et, leur ship ne deviendrait jamais canon. Il fallait croire qu'ils aimaient se faire du mal.

En tout cas, Katsuki en avait marre de tout ce cirque. C'était devenu invivable pour tout le monde. Kirishima qui était le chouchou des antis, pleurait tous les jours. Il se sentait mal parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour les calmer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute pourtant.

A chaque fois qu'ils recevaient un colis de la part de la leur fans, ils appréhendaient. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir si le colis provenait d'un fan normal ou d'un fou furieux.

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Katsuki, il aurait tout jeté mais, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait.

"Ça ne se fait pas pour nos fans, Kacchan !"

Il était donc bien obligé d'ouvrir ce qu'il recevait. C'était bien pour faire plaisir à Deku. Il jetait quand même tout ce qui était nourriture. Pas question de manger quelque chose offert par un inconnu. Sachant qu'une personne avait déjà reçu un cookie avec une aiguille dedans, ils n'étaient jamais trop prudents.

Ce jour-là, il reçut des lettres de ses fans, plus celles des cinglés qui passaient leur temps à l'insulter. Pour celles-là, il les envoyait à la poubelle sans prendre la peine de les lire en entier. Parfois, il décidait de les brûler.

Dans l'un des colis, il trouva quelque chose qui lui fit serrer les poings.

"Hé ! Deku ! Viens voir !"

Il ne dut pas attendre très longtemps l'arrivée de son compagnon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ?"

"Regarde, ce que j'ai reçu !" dit-il en lui montrant ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Le nerd cligna des yeux.

"C'est un drapeau !"

En effet, c'était un drapeau. Pas n'importe quel drapeau, cependant. Katsuki se souvenait l'avoir vu très souvent, celui-là.

"Il te rappelle rien, ce drapeau ?"

"Euh..."

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Deku de réfléchir.

"C'est le putain de drapeau que les antis ont fait pour notre ship !"

Katsuki n'arrivait pas à y croire. Un de ses abrutis avait fait un vrai drapeau aux couleurs des antis pour le lui envoyer ensuite. Ils en avaient du culot.

"Ah oui ! En effet, c'est bien ce drapeau !"

"S'ils croient que je vais laisser passer ça !"

Katsuki se leva pour se diriger vers Deku et lui attraper le poignet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Kacchan ?"

"Leur apprendre à m'envoyer des trucs comme ça !" répondit-il en tirant Deku.

La personne qui avait eu cette idée, avait déjà de la chance de ne pas être en face de lui. Katsuki l'aurait explosée, sinon.

"Euh... Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir !"

Deku suivit quand même Katsuki. Ils finirent par se retrouver dans la salle commune où se trouvait Todoroki. Ce dernier faisait aussi partie des chouchous des antis.

Son personnage était très apprécié, malgré son sale caractère. Les antis avaient l'air de penser que ce personnage était un pauvre petit chou sans défense, tout cela parce qu'il avait souffert dans son enfance.

Todoroki ne recevait jamais trop de message haineux, au contraire. Pourtant, il répondait assez mal sur les réseaux sociaux. Celui qui se faisait attaquer, c'était plutôt son compagnon Sero. Parce que dans la série, son personnage n'était pas important. Il n'avait donc rien à faire avec leur prince charmant.

Ce serait donc bien de mettre en légende photo prise par Todoroki. Les antis devraient avoir une attaque cardiaque avec ça.

"Hé ! Double-face ! Rends-toi utile !"

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Bakugou ?"

Katsuki lui tendit son téléphone portable.

"Tu vas nous prendre une photo !"

"D'accord !"

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Kacchan !"

"Mais si !" répondit Katsuki en lui donnant un bout de drapeau. "Tiens ça !"

Deku lui obéit. Lui tenait l'autre bout de façon à ce que le drapeau soit bien visible devant eux. Avec sa main libre il fit un doigt d'honneur devant l'objectif.

"Je peux prendre la photo ?"

"Attends encore un peu !" dit Katsuki en se rapprochant de Deku pour l'embrasser.

"Je suppose que je peux la prendre, maintenant ! C'est bon, elle est prise !"

Katsuki se détacha de Deku avant de rejoindre Todoroki pour récupérer son téléphone. Il regarda la photo. Il eut un grand sourire.

"Parfait ! Merci double-face !"

Il était sûr que cela allait beaucoup plaire à leurs vrais fans. Les antis pourraient toujours hurler à la mort en voyant cette photo. Il s'empressa donc de la poster sur tous ses réseaux sociaux et attendit le chaos.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
